


Tommy's Tail Makes An Entrance

by I_glitterz



Series: Tommy-Were Verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Were-Creatures, playful hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time we play, I want you to wear that jacket. My cat is going bananas over the stringy things hanging off it. I want to bat at them and chew them until they're raw and ready to fall off. God, please wear it next time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Tail Makes An Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt on glam kink and the person wanted were-cat Tommy...I might do a verse for this, but I haven't decided yet :) Hope you enjoy ^V^

One thing the fans don’t know is that Tommy is a were-cat. Ears, tails, paws, teeth, and everything that comes included with a cat, he has. Sometimes he wonders how the fans haven’t caught on yet because he seems to have a tendency to just change when he feels like it. He’s affectionate as it is in his cat form; cuddling, having people pet his hair, and praising him, but when he’s in his human form, his feline side tends to want to take over more. He becomes a little bitchy, cuddles more frequently, and nuzzles into everybody’s palm when they touch his hair.

He doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s a were, but he’s the only one in the band that is, so it makes it a little difficult to find places safe enough to just pop his tail out to breathe or stretch his cat when his tense muscles take a turn for the worse from signing autographs for two hours straight and having all the fan girls scream in his hypersensitive ears, and pull on his arms or rub their scent on him without permission. He has no confided place but the buses and a hotel room to change. He can’t change at a venue, too scared that someone might walk in to find a fucking puma in his dressing room instead of him.

He’s never accidentally changed for any reason, but thinking about accidentally changing on stage during a concert really freaks him out. Adam helps out a lot in the cases of his cat really wanting out during a meet and greet, an interview, or just at a random time when they’re all having dinner at a restaurant with fans and people all around them. He puts Tommy back on the bus and tells him that he’ll order his food and bring it to him when it’s ready. Tommy couldn’t be happier to have a human friend like Adam.

He senses something different in Adam than he does with other humans. It’s not were, human, or vamp, it’s more of like a magical creature such as a fairy, pixie, or even an elf mixed with human. People think that creatures like him and the magical creatures don’t exist, or that they’re just fairytales, but have they ever wondered how people come up with those kinds of ideas? He thinks that Adam might have some elf in him, what with the point in his ears, but the tallness has to have come from the human side. He’s never brought up his accusations with Adam, doesn’t want to freak him out, but something is different, and he’s going to find out just what it is.

“Tommy? What are you thinking about?” Adam asks.

Tommy snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Adam, taking in the inhuman beauty of him. “Nothing, just my cat giving me weird ideas and such. When are we rehearsing for tonight? I want to give my cat some time to sprawl out before the show, so I’m not so tense.”

Adam looks thoughtful before he smiles. “You want me to find you a small area? Maybe pet you a little, or play around? I could use some exercise.”

Tommy’s cat scratches at his insides when hearing Adam’s request at being petted and getting to play. Tommy and his cat both love it when Adam plays. He nods his head eagerly and Adam gets up, and they walk to the back of the venue where they come to a storage room. Tommy hesitates because he’s never changed at a venue before.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I’ve scoped the place out and found this room just for this type of occasion, so calm down, kitty,” Adam says.

Tommy growls at Adam’s stupid nickname. He hates that Adam calls him kitty, not because he hates his cat, but because it seems like it gives a lot away when he says it onstage and Tommy’s cat answers to it by prowling him and following him around.

Adam laughs and then opens the door, pushing Tommy inside. The room is really big, so Tommy goes to the middle and changes, then turns to see Adam staring in awe like he does every time he sees Tommy change.

“I never get tired of that, you know? It’s so cool,” Adam whispers, coming up to scratch Tommy’s ear.

Tommy head butt’s his hand, purring loudly and making Adam chuckle. Adam gets down to his knees and makes nicking sounds to Tommy, trying to get him to obviously come closer to Adam and lay down.

“Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty. Come here, Tommy Joe. You know you want me to rub your belly,” Adam persuades.

Tommy’s ears perk up at that and he leaps towards Adam, rolling over onto his back and spreading his legs, purring as the first strokes fall into his soft fur.

Tommy sees Adam watching him before his eyes close and he submits to all of the wonderful sensations he’s feeling. Adam stroking from his neck down to the bottom of his stomach and then back up. His tail sways and then wraps around Adam’s wrist when it scratches over one of his nipples. He growls in warning because they are very sensitive when he’s in cat form and Adam laughs.

“Want to play, Kitty?” Adam asks after he’s pet Tommy for a good ten minutes.

Tommy was on the verge of having a cat nap. He snaps his eyes open and looks at Adam like he’s prey which gives Adam the answers he’s looking for.

“You know the rules, you give me a head start, okay? And, don’t break anything. I don’t want to have to pay for what’s in these boxes.”

Tommy mewls softly and then rolls over, standing and walking closer to Adam, rubbing hard against his legs in understanding then steps back and growls his ready to Adam.

Adam takes off and Tommy waits all of five seconds before he slinks after him slowly, knowing that if his prey is winded, he gets the upper hand quicker. He sniffs the air and then turns right, slowly padding towards a tower of boxes. He senses Adam behind them, his heart rate is jack rabbit high. He slowly walks around them, peaking around the corner and seeing Adam hunched over looking around the other corner. Before he can make his pounce, Adam makes a run for it, turning to the left and running towards where he was petting Tommy a moment ago.

Tommy slowly jogs after him but breaks into a full on run when Adam tries turning into a small space that he knows Tommy can’t reach him at. Right before Adam makes it to that spot, Tommy leaps, keeping his claws in so he doesn’t hurt Adam when he jumps on him.

Adam tumbles to the ground, making an oof sound when Tommy’s weight lands on his back. Tommy quickly changes before Adam turns around, whispering into his ear, “Got you.”

Adam rolls over, laughing at Tommy and pushing him off to get up. Tommy stands and then dusts himself off. “Thanks, I really needed that, but maybe next time we can go somewhere that has a larger space and you can make a bigger run for it.”

Adam smiles. “You know, this is good exercise. Maybe after the concert tonight we’ll go to a wooded area or something, but for now, we have to get back to rehearsal.”

Tommy nods and they make their way out of the storage room, walking down the hall to the concert hall where everything seems to be set up now. Tommy walks over to his basses and grabs one going to his position.

They rehearse for about an hour, running over the set list and making some tweaks and adjustments. When it’s time for the fans to enter the hall, everyone leaves the stage to get ready. Tommy goes to his dressing room and puts on his costume. He coats on his eyeliner and then ruffles his hair a little, making it a ‘just woke up’ look, then he sets off to Adam’s dressing room.

Adam is just getting his hat on when Tommy walks in. He walks over to Adam’s vanity and hops up, taking in the purple coat that his inner cat always seems to want to get its paws on.

“Next time we play, I want you to wear that jacket. My cat is going bananas over the stringy things hanging off it. I want to bat at them and chew on them until they’re raw and ready to fall off. God, please wear it next time?” Tommy says, eyeing a few strands swaying with Adam’s movement when he puts on his eyeliner.

He looks over at Tommy and laughs at the concentrated look he’s giving the stupid hangy things on the jackets. “Tommy, you’re really lucky Cass loves me enough to have made me a replica of this jacket.”

“Yeah,” Tommy says distractedly.

Adam laughs and then puts his hand under Tommy’s chin, forcing Tommy to look at him and not the layers upon layers of kitty fun that he’s wearing at the moment. “Let’s go, show time.”

Adam kisses Tommy on the lips and then they head out of the dressing room to the side of the stage. Tommy straps on his bass and waits for the signal to clamber on the stage.

Adam comes up behind him and Tommy can smell him, he’s turned on already. “If you play nicely up on stage, maybe I’ll let you have some more fun when we play tonight,” Adam whispers in his ear.

Tommy turns around and stares at Adam in disbelief. “You seriously did not just turn me on before we head up on stage.”

Adam smirks. "I seriously did, now go before you miss your mark, Kitty.”

Tommy growls when Adam smacks his ass, but walks onstage, heading over to his spot. The lights go down and _Voodoo_ starts playing. Adam shows up on top of the stairs, that fucking jacket swaying with every hip sway he makes.

Tommy gets stuck watching Adam slink around the stage. If he didn’t know any better, Tommy would have thought that Adam was a were as well with the way he’s stalking the dancers. Tommy follows his movements, or more of the jacket's movements and realizes a little too late that he’s moved from his spot and is now standing next to Adam draping his back across that stupid fucking jacket.

Adam's voice wavers for a second, but he comes back to life, stroking Tommy’s back before heading to Terrance. Tommy moves back to his spot, hissing at the tightness in his jeans. He’s never really been horny onstage, so he doesn’t know how his cat’s going to react to Adam doing the antics during _Fever_.

When _Fever_ does come, Tommy’s standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Adam. When Adam gets next to him, Tommy nuzzles into his side while Adam sings the lyrics. When he turns to Tommy to kiss him, Tommy stops playing the bass and kisses back, giving as much as he’s getting. Before he knows what’s happening, he can feel his tail wrapping around Adam’s leg.

He feels Adam freeze, knowing exactly what it is that’s wrapped around his leg. Tommy pulls back, looking absolutely terrified.

The audience has noticed the tail by now and Tommy can see it in their curious eyes. Adam saves any further embarrassment for Tommy by saying, “A new stage prop for the Kitty, you like?”

The audience goes wild, screaming Tommy’s name. Tommy on the other hand is about to hyperventilate right there. His face is blushing so hard, he can feeling it in his eyes. He feels like a stuck cat, no where to go and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t stop playing though and he can’t just magically pull his tail back in because that would cause the fans to disbelieve the statement Adam made. He waits until his break and swiftly makes it off stage, pulling his tail back in and trying to breathe properly. Monte gives him a bottle of water and he downs it.

After the concert, Adam pulls Tommy aside and apologizes for anything he might have done to cause Tommy to change up onstage. “I’m so sorry, Tommy. I had no idea.”

Tommy shakes his head. “No, Adam. It’s not your fault. It’s okay, I just want to go back to the hotel now and go to sleep.”

“No playing tonight?”

Tommy shakes his head, his cat scratching to get out again at the thought of being alone and in a confined area.

Adam nods and then speaks to his manager, telling her that there’s no signing tonight and to bring a car around back for him and Tommy. After, Tommy grabs Adam’s hand and they walk to the back doors where the car’s going to be at.

They wait until they get to Tommy’s room to change out of their costumes, wash the makeup off and change into something more appropriate for bed.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Adam asks after he finishes changing and his face is wiped clean of all makeup.

“No, please stay. I want to relax and I want you to stay,” Tommy whispers.

“Okay, go ahead and change. I’ll put on a movie.”

Tommy changes and shakes out his fur, climbing onto the bed. He waits for Adam to get on before he cuddles close to his side, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder and a paw on his chest. Adam scratches his ear and watches the movie.

Right before the credits roll, Tommy changes back and gets closer to Adam. Adam wraps his arms around his smaller frame still scratching where his cat ear was, making Tommy purr.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Adam whispered again.

“It’s fine. I’m fine now. Thanks for comforting me,” Tommy whispers back.

“I promise that on our next day off we’ll go to that wooded area, I’ll bring the jacket and we can play for as long as you’d like.”

Tommy smiled into Adam’s neck, whispering, ”That’d be nice. I really want to get my paws on that thing.”

Adam chuckles.

Before Tommy slips into sleep, he asks, “Hey, Adam? Do you have elf in your family?”

“Yeah, my great great grandmother’s sister was an elf. How’d you know?” Adam asks.

Tommy smiles. “You can’t be that beautiful without having magic in your blood.”

Adam chuckles softly before kissing the top of Tommy’s head. “I love you, Kitty.”

Tommy growls softly, but affectionately before he whispers back, “Love you too.”

 

~End


End file.
